Dani Phantom
Dani Phantom is a character from the television series, Danny Phantom, and is a clone of the titular character. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Haley Long vs Dani Phantom (Abandoned) * X-23 VS Dani Phantom (Completed) Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 *Draws: 0 History Frustrated over his failed attempts to destroy Jack Fenton and to adopt Danny as his own son, Vlad Masters decided to create a clone of the boy by secretly obtaining DNA samples from Danny's battles with Valerie Gray, through the ghost hunting equipment he had anonymously given her. After many failed attempts, Vlad's cloning machine created a slightly younger, female version of Danny by mistake. Vlad realized that this clone was willing to do anything for her "father", whom she believes loves her very much and decides to use her as a pawn to complete his project, calling her "Danielle". Vlad sent Danielle on a mission to capture Danny Phantom to use his "mid-morph" DNA to help stabilize her ghost form, unbeknownst to her that he was actually going to use it on another clone and not help her at all. After successfully capturing Danny, Danielle soon realized that Vlad was taking advantage of her to stabilize the real clone he was working on. Angered by this revelation, Danielle rebelled against her creator and sided with Danny Phantom to defeat Vlad and destroy his "perfect clone". Soon after that, Danielle bid Danny farewell and flew off to parts unknown. Sometime later, Danny sprayed Danielle with a bottle of Ecto-Dejecto to stabilize her ghost form. Death Battle Info Background * Full name: Danielle "Dani" Phantom * Age: 12 (biologically) / 1 (chronologically) * Height: Approx. 4 feet tall * Weight: Approx. 90+ lbs * Species: Half-human/Half-ghost (Clone) * Genetic Template: Daniel "Danny" Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom * Created by Vlad Masters A.K.A. Vlad Plasmius * The only "successful" clone of Danny Phantom Powers and Abilities * Transformation * Ghost Sense * Invisibility * Intangibility * Flight * Superhuman Strength ** 5 - 10 tons * Superhuman Agility and Reflexes * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Ghost Ray ** Ghost Ray Disks ** Ghost Energy Waves * Possession Feats * Fast enough to keep up with Danny Phantom. * Threw Vlad through 5 stone columns. * Defeated Vlad twice. * Survived dissolving into Ectoplasm for over a year. * Helped turn the Earth intangible to save it from the Disasteroid. Weaknesses * Instability (Formerly). * Lacks the same experience as Danny Phantom. * Does not possess any cryokinetic abilities, unlike Danny. * Youthful naiveté. * Anti-Ghost Weaponry ** Spectral Energy Neutralizing Devices. * Ecto-ranium ** A rare anti-ghost element that can only be found in the rings of Saturn. * Blood Blossoms ** An ancient anti-ghost remedy disguised as roses. ** Prolonged exposure could result in death. * Can be found with Infrared Vision goggles if she's invisible. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Clones Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Ghosts Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kids Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Underdogs Category:US Combatants Category:Younger Combatants